


Run

by bonk_fueled



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, My First Fanfic, swearing is the only reason it's rated Teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_fueled/pseuds/bonk_fueled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is being chased by a Heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so it's really short. Hopefully I'll be able to get some longer works out later! Reviews are appreciated!

Red Scout ran down the hallway, looking behind him. A Heavy chases after him, not far behind.

“I am coming for you, leetle scout,” the large man bellowed as he charges after him. Scout let out a (totally manly) scream, and runs even faster. Turn down this hallway, wait no, fuck, that’s a dead end, take the other one. That moment of hesitation was enough for the Heavy to gain considerable ground. Scout saw this and let out another (even manlier) scream as he sprinted down the hallway. “Gotta run, gotta hide, shit shit shit shit,” this, among other expletives, ran through Scout’s head as the Heavy chased him.

“I am gaining on you leetle man,” the Heavy bellowed as he got closer and closer to the Scout. The look on his face was one of absolute confidence. The Heavy was going to catch him. Scout, in one last attempt to get away, began climbing some nearby boxes, hoping to get into a vent. There was no way the Heavy could follow him up there. About halfway to the top, the Scout felt a tug at his ankle. He was yanked from his escape route as he emitted yet another (I ain’t no girly screamer!) yell.

“Tag! You are it!” the Red Heavy yelled before running bulkily in the opposite direction, laughing happily. The Scout laughed also, and ran after his companion.


End file.
